Computers, such as personal computers and laptops, are extremely popular. However, the quality of the audio from a personal computer, and especially a laptop, is typically not suitable, or optimized for all potential uses, for example holding a voice conversation. Usually, to hear audio from a computer, one must be in the vicinity of the computer, privacy issues are also a concern in the case of verbal communications, as anyone else in the vicinity of the computer will also hear all sides of the conversation. In the case of a laptop, much of the power supplied by the battery is used to render an image, or simply display status on the large display.
Cellular telephones (cell phones) are extremely popular. It is not uncommon for a person to forsake her land line and use her cell phone as her only communications device. Often, a person may spend considerable time choosing a cell phone. When considering a cell phone, a person may look at the quality of the audio, the quality of the video (if provided), the overall feel of the cell phone, the color, the style, the extras (e.g., headset, chargers), and the service plan for example. People use cell phones during all sorts of occasions, such as while commuting to work, while eating, while walking, while working, while playing, just to name a few. Thus, it is understandable how a person can become quite comfortable with her cell phone.
In the case of a personal computer, or a laptop, the ability to hold a voice conversation using the inbuilt audio system and assembly is not usually given much consideration. Other factors are considered higher priority for most users, for example, performance, memory, disk capacity and display resolution. For high quality personal communications, it is generally the case that a purpose specific peripheral is required (e.g. use of a PC Audio Headset).
There is a desire therefore, to use a purpose optimized communications device, such as a cellular telephone as a peripheral for a processor, thus providing the ability to render audio, still images and video as well as user interaction provided by the processor via the communications device, allowing the user to choose a single device such as a cellular handset for its intended purpose, as well as for use as a PC peripheral requiring similar attributes.